Silent Screams
by DarkerSmileForever
Summary: Tyler Lockwood is an abusive boyfriend to Elena, Damon has moved backed to town and falls for Elena at first site. Can he save Elena from a psychopathic werewolf? Vampire!Damon/Human!Elena. AU/DARK/GRAPHIC content!
1. Another day in hell

**A/N: Okay for those of you who haven't read the original story (Crying Out For Me started by: ultimatewonder) she stoped writing the story by the seventh chapter, the eighth chapter was her discontinuing it, but offering the story to anyone who wanted it... I immediately asked her if I could and she said yes so here we are. Anyhoo since ultimatewonder come up with the plot and written the first seven chapters I am taking the chapters she wrote, adding more to it and morphing it a bit, so... I hope you all like it! Damon wil be interduced in the SECOND chapter... The first chapter is all about Elena, when she lost her family and her relationship with Tyler Lockwood. As this story progreses thougrh chapters it will become extremly graphic and dark... You were warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own 'The Vampire Diaries' **

_Dear Diary,  
I have another bruise on my body. This would probably make the thousandth. Why did it happen this time? I laughed because he got mad that there was a stain on his shirt. I mean it wasn't like the world was going to end or anything it was washable. I think it was because his friends were there and his pride was hurt. God! Why do I keep making excuses for him? His such a jerk!...But I can't seem to make myself leave. Maybe its because he's threaten me. Maybe its because he has threaten to hurt my aunt . Or maybe its because his a werewolf and I know he could make good on his threats. Well either way it's another day in hell. Thanks for listening... _

_~Elena Gilbert _

I sighed and stuffed the diary under my pillow, I got off the bed and walked up to my full lenghth mirror, lifting up my shirt to examine my stomach, their were yellow and grennish marks all over my torso and chest, the newest bruise which was still dark blue was right below my left eye. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my box of make up...How? How did my life turn out like this? My life used to be so simple, so enjoyable. I was the queen bee at the school, my two best friends Bonnie and Caroline by my side, I had it all , a great allowance, good looks, the don't mess with me attitude and the pom poms to prove it, we even dated the football players from grade twelve! The only worries I had in my life were simple things like how would I sneak out tonight? What excuse should I use for my missed homework assignment? Which footballer should I date next? Should I let them kiss me on the second date? But everything I ever knew had changed overnight... My parents died along with my big brother Jeremy. According to the police report I read my dad had been driving when it happened. It was late on Saturday night it was raining and he hit a black puddle making him lose control of the car, crashing into the bridge, nose diving into Mystic Fall's river.

I was at Carolines house when it had happened, her mom wasn't home since she had the graveyard shift at the police station. Caroline, Bonnie and I were still achy from Fridays hardcore parting from ten p.m. to dawn. We were chilling on the couch watching three episodes of 'True Blood' snacking on some popcorn, exchanging gossip on the latest at Mystic Fall's high while my life was being destroyed. After the movie we decided to go to sleep, it was only eleven but we were exhausted... That was the last night I've had a decent night sleep.

Bonnie and I were awoken at eight in the morning by Caroline complaining that she was bored, So we dragged ourselves downstairs so Caroline would shut up. Bonnie and I sat down on the island stools in the kitchen, while Caroline went though her cupboards seeing what was in them.

"What kind of cereal do you guys want? Fruit loops or fruity loops?"

"Aren't they the same thing?" I asked

"No, froot loops are brand name, fruity loops is the knock off brand" Caroline said like it was the most obvious thing the world

"You have the same cereal in different brands?" Bonnie questioned

"Yeah" Caroline shrugged shaking her head slightly I turned my head a bit to the lest Bonnie who was still looking at Caroline like she had three heads. I let a giggle escape my lips and Bonnie looked at me, as soon as we met eye contact we started bursting a gut.

"What" Caroline demanded, which just made us laugh harder.

"Is this because of the cereal?" She continued to asked, she was clearly pissed off but it only made it that much funnier. After three minutes of Bonnie and I laughing at Caroline while she just rolled her eyes and repeated"So mature" at least twenty times sarcastically, we finally regained ourselves.

"Froot loops please" I said

"I want to try some of that fruit loopers"

"fruity loops!" Caroline shouted at Bonnie which caused both of us to start laughing again, while Caroline called us assholes for laughing at her. Twenty-five minutes later when the laughing had subsided and we had finished eating Caroline wanted to go to the grill to play a game of pool while we got the news updates about the party we had attended on the night before to see who had past out, who had thrown up, who got high and who hooked up with who. Bonnie and I agreed, so we went upstairs to change out of our nightgowns and get ready.

We had finished getting ready so we descended the stairs on our way to Bonnies car, all of us wearing tight jeans, different colored tank tops and light make up, But before we had even reached the front door Carolines mother ,Liz had opened it, her face toward the floor. Usually when we saw her we would say 'hi' and walk past her, but she didn't move, she just stood in the doorway her head hung low.

"Umm, mom were trying to go to the grill can you like move?"

Liz looked up, but not at her daughter. No. She looked at me. Her face was grim, her green eyes were full and pity and grief, the corners of her mouth pulled down

"Elena" Her voice quivered

I didn't answer her, I couldn't, I knew something horrible had happened, I just didn't know what. Liz was not a emotional women by any means, she had a hard time expressing emotions, so when her voice quivered for me... It was terrifying.

"You parents and you brother... are gone"

I didn't move an inch, I didn't say a word. Liz continued to speak, giving more information I suppose but to me it sounded like a constant buzzing in the background, the only thing I could focus on was one word... 'Gone' It was like I was on mental replay, 'Gone' I heard in my head, 'Gone','Gone','Gone','Gone','Gone'. When I think back I can remember that Caroline and Bonnie had started to sob, their arms wrapped around me, In that moment I couldn't process it what was happening all I could hear was my mind replaying the same word over and over while I stood frozen in place 'Gone'.

They wouldn't let me go home, I had to stay at my aunt Jenna's till the following Friday, we had talked about the living situation and decided to keep the house. Aunt Jenna had cried constantly for the week I lived at her tiny apartment on the west side of town, while I still hadn't shed a single tear, I couldn't... It seemed like a dream, like I would wake up any moment or I would blink and my parents, and my big brother would just appear in front of me like nothing happened.

So during the week I stayed with aunt Jenna I sat on her couch almost constantly watching crappy daytime t.v shows, and during the night I watch info commercials, I just couldn't fall asleep because I thought I was already sleeping, because sixteen year olds don't loose their family, It just doesn't happen. So the week dragged on, Jena was packing her things and taking her stuff to my house a little everyday, I wanted to come but she wouldn't let me she made me stay at her house, but as the week came to an end her apartment was empty, it was eleven o' clock at night and it was time to go home.

The car ride there was completely silent but I could feel Jenna looking at me as we got closer to my house. We had no boxes to carry in, she had already brought the boxes on an earlier trip that day, so I got out of the car and made my way up the path. I took my house key out of my pocket unlocking the front door and stepped inside. I didn't know what I was expecting...But, I was surprised to see that the house looked the same. There was nothing different about it. I turned around to see Jenna staring at me,waiting for a certain reaction that I had no clue what it was.

"I'm going to bed" I said my voice monotone

"Okay" She responded

I made my way up the stairs anxious to lay in my bed. I opened my bedroom door and walked in looking around, again, nothing seemed different. I walked into my bathroom to wash up for bed when my breath caught. Jeremy's door to the bathroom was open, reveling his room to me. I saw his sketchpad on his desk, his clothes littering his floor, but what made me gasp was his bed... His bed was rumpled up from where he had neglected to make his bed in the mourning, and in that second I felt my heart shatter. I felt a hot tear fall down my check. I turned on my heal and ran back to my room, jumping on my bed silently screaming into my pillow. That day, a week after my parents and my Big brother died was the day I had finally realized the truth I had been unable to confront... They were never coming back.

So the weeks went by and I avoided anyone and everyone, Bonnie, Caroline, Aunt Jenna . I quit cheerleading, I quit going out after school, I just quit caring... Weeks turned into months yet I still cried every time I saw my brothers bedroom door or my parents bedroom door. Soon the school year ended, so I didn't have to leave the house, I locked myself in my room unwilling to come out other then to eat since Aunt Jenna stopped bring the food up to me. Bonnie and Caroline texted me everyday even though I didn't text back... Eventually they stopped texting. Two weeks into the summer break Aunt Jenna cornered me in the kitchen.

"You need to get out of the house"

"What?" I asked

"Go hang out with your friends... Do something other then sit in you room"

"Fine" I really didn't want to leave, I only said yes because I could see the pain and worry in her eyes, worry for me.

So the next night I kept to my word and got aunt Jenna to drop me off at the grill, I told her I was meeting Caroline and Bonnie inside but that was a lie. When I walked into The Grill I could fell people watching me, If I were my old self I would embrace the stares, but things had changed... I had changed, I was now shattered, broken, and nobody wanted to be around someone broken. Now looking back on it I was wish I wouldn't even had gone, or I wish I had invited Bonnie and Caroline because maybe then he wouldn't have approached me.

"Hey beautiful" I looked up to see Tyler Lockwood standing before me, his mouth curled up into a smile. I didn't respond... I didn't think he was talking to me, I mean why would he talk to me, I had nothing to offer I was broken!

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked his voice low and soft...Gentle.

"If you want" I responded lamely

"I haven't seen you around lately..."

"Yeah, well..." I trailed off, I was expecting him to say 'sorry' for what happened, ask me about it and stuff like that, stuff that people always asked, but he didn't he just skip it and started talking about himself, which is one of the reasons I had agreed to go out on a date with him, because I thought he was sensitive and sweet because he could sense that I wasn't comfortable discussing it with him, but now I realize it was because he is an asshole and he knew exactly what he had to do to 'get me'.

So a few days later we went on our first date, it was sweet and simple nothing over zealous, which again, I thought was because he knew I wasn't comfortable with big crowds, now I realize it was because that was the cheapest and laziness thing that was possible. For the first months we dated he was charming and sweet, gentle and nice, never did anything I didn't like. He made me feel better , I was still shattered but to me it felt like he didn't care yet now I realize he just didn't notice...

Two weeks after school started, he changed. He wasn't sweet and patient, he was getting nasty and impatient. He began to yell at me and call me names. He was demanding and controlling. I just shrugged it off I kept thinking ' What's the harm?'

The first time Tyler hit me I was shocked, we had been watching an action movie that Taylor wanted to watch at my house while my aunt was out on errands. The movie was okay, a car blew up every ten minutes, men were cursed a lot, snorted some coke, slept with a lot of women. That's when it happened. One of the guys was talking to this prostitute when she started to mouth off, the guy got pissed and backhanded her.

"Good, she deserved it" Tyler commented.

I looked at Tyler, my eyes wide my mouth agape. What the hell did he mean 'she deserved it. I was mad at that point, beyond mad I was pissed and even though I knew I should just ignore the comment my rage boiled over and my mouth was on autopilot.

"What the hell Tyler? No woman deserves to be hit by a male, just shows he's pathetic if he,has to..." I was fuming I couldn't believe Taylor, I knew he was an asshole, I knew he was commanding and controlling but I never though he would condone physical abuse toward women..

Then my head suddenly snapped to the right side and my left cheek was stinging like a son of a bitch, I could just feel it turning bright red from the pain, I turned my head to look back at him, my eyes which had started to rim with tears stayed glued to him as he begin to laugh.

I was shocked I had never been hit before. I should of told him to get out, I should have left him! But I didn't, I just sat there and looked back at the TV speechless, as he told me that I had too deserved it, that any women that disobeys her man deserves to get punished. So he started to hit me more and more, and it became more and more frequent, and as I look in my full length mirror apply making up to cover the marks, putting on the clothes that Taylor picked out for me the day before and putting on my sunglasses all I can see in the mirror is an empty, lifeless shell... God I wish I was in the car with my parents.

I walked away from the mirror grabbing my leather jacket from the back of the door and sliding it on, grabbing my bag from behind the door making my way down the landing, Taylor was picking me up. Here we go... Just another day in hell. 


	2. Silence is best

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the wait, chapter two up Elena is _not_ a doppelganger of Kathrine. This story is about Elena and Damon fighting to be together and fighting against the crazy werewolf's.**

**After reading story **_**PLEASE **_**read A/N at the end..See you at the bottom ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries'**

_**Previously: I walked away from the mirror grabbing my leather jacket from the back of the door and sliding it on, grabbing my bag from behind the door making my way down the landing, Tyler was picking me up. Here we go... Just another day in hell.**_

***HONK* *HONK***

"Hurry the fuck up Elena!" Tyler yelled at me from the drivers seat of his red Jeep.

A swell of panic rushed though me at the anger in his voice. I quickly ran down the stairs of my porch to his car. I opened the car door and got in the back seat, I barely get the door shut before Tyler slammed on the gas making the Jeep launch forward.

Sitting in the passenger seat was Mike. Mike and Tyler are best buds, with a lot of common interests... The two of them are on the football team, both are werewolf's and to top it all off both are psychopathic, abusive dick heads.

"Hey Elena" I hear Mike's current unlucky girlfriend, Vicki, say in a low murmur beside me.

I turn to greet her in return, but shock makes the air stick in my throat.

Visible black and blue bruises cover her entire face, despite the cover up she has caked on to conceal them. Her left eye is swollen shut and her bottom lip is busted open. My eyes automatically roam trying to see if any further damage has been done, but today she is wearing jeans and a dark green turtle neck sweater. No doubt to hide the other marks that probably cover her entire body.

"Hey" I reply in a low voice. I'm used to seeing Vicki with bruises, just not her face, Mike usually hits her where people can't see, where people don't _notice_.

"Elena" I hear Tyler's gruffy voice call from the front

I look up to the front, my eyes locking with his in the rear view mirror.

"Yes?" I try to ask as casually as I can, but my voice sounds stressed even to my own ears.

"Were skipping school today, gonna hang at the grill. Me and Mike are gonna shoot some pool, that gives you a chance to fix up Vicki, well..." he paused and his eyes quickly flicked to Vicki in his rear view mirror, before turning back to mine "as much as you can anyway" he stated simply.

Mike busted out laughing."Yeah, that bitch in uglier then usual today, I did quite a job on her last night, and I"m not talking about the bruises, if you catch my drift".

When he finished his sentence he apparently felt the need to demonstrate what he meant, by thrusting his pelvis in the air. His air hump made Vicki wince, and I got a strong urge to gag.

I wanted to take Mikes head and smash into the dashboard... Repeatedly. Unfortunately I can't. I can't because I'm too weak, I can't because I'm too scared, I can't because if I do then my aunt and my former friends will be injured or even killed, I can't because... I. Am. Broken.

I looked over at Vicki who was trying her best to keep her tears at bay, and to keep her sobs silent, because that's the way to avoid the hits, that's the best way to minimize the beatings... Silence.

**A/N PLEASE READ:**

**If you want a **_**DARK Damon **_**check out my other story **_**'**__**Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble'**_**. If you want a story where there is tons of ****Kathrine dilemma, and Elena IS the doppelganger ****check out my other story ****'**_**When Stefan Is Gone Away, Damon Comes Out To Play'.**_

**Next chapter will be out in about a week probably less :) Thank you all so much for you awesome reviews, they make me so proud.**


	3. The Black Bird

**A/N: Sorry for the wait ;( and thank you so much for the readers who keep on reading! Here is another chapter Beta-ed by -Detafo-. **

"Thanks Elena" Vicki said to me while standing in front of the mirror in the empty ladies room at 'The Grill'. "You can't even see the bruises anymore".

Yep it was true. Her bruises were undetectable, but to accomplish that I had to smother her face in liquid concealer, then put powder on top. Since she had already caked on concealer that morning, me adding more made her like a oompa loompa.

Vicki was still looking in the mirror trying to spot any blue, black or yellow blotches that would raise questions.

"Are you okay Vicki?" I asked.

She turned to look at me, a small twisted smile on her lips.

"For a girl who almost got beaten to death last night... I'm pretty fan-fucking-tastic and yourself?" She finished off bitterly.

"That's not what I meant Vicki" I said shaking my head slightly.

Vicki turned back towards the bathroom mirror "I know" she says sadly.

"Vicki... I'm worried about you"

Her eyes meet mine in the mirror and a cruel yet sad laugh escaped her lips. "Your worried about me? I might be suffering from one to many blows to the head, but am I the only girl in here that's getting abused? What makes you so fucking special that even though your boyfriend beats you too, that your still better than me? Huh Elena? Answer me that."

I have no response to that. I know she didn't mean it... Well she didn't mean most of it, but it still hurt like a bitch to have the one person I can safety hang out with, that knows my darkest secret and who has one of her own, really hurts. So instead of saying something I simply turn to leave, because the last thing we need in our lives is more damn drama.

I start to push the bathroom door when I hear Vicki speak softly behind me.

"Do you miss them?"

I turn around surprised at the question. Vicki is staring at me, tears are threatening to over flow.

"Everyday" I say slowly.

"Does the pain lesson?"

"No" I say softly "but you learn to live with it a little more each day".

She nods slowly "You know I had a little crush on your brother right?" She says with a small smile.

I return her small pathetic smile "Little? It was huge!"

Her smile widens a bit "Yeah, okay it was a really big crush, but can you blame me? Jeremy was smart, nice and not to mention a total hottie."

We both laughed, a small sad laugh. It was the first good thing that had happened in long time and as pathetic as that is, I enjoyed the bit of happiness.

Unfortunately we both can't stay in the bathroom forever so we slowly make our way to the pool tables, where Tyler and Mike are having a game. The grill is almost empty since it's early on a school day.

Vicki and I chose a table near the pool table, not because we want to be near our boyfriends, no. We sit near them so they can keep track of us... To make sure we're 'behaving'.

Vicki sits across from me in the booth. Rigidly watching the game. If Mike wins, he'd be in a better mood and Vicki would have a likely chance of making it to bed without another bruise; but if Tyler wins, it would piss Mike off. He would find a way to blame her for losing, which means another beating. If he hits her anymore in the bruised state she's in... I doubt she'll make it.

Mike is a prick and so is Tyler. But Tyler is a better boyfriend then Mike (well as better as boys who hit girls go) . Mike is a prick all the time, no matter what... When Tyler is in a good mood and we're alone and his not bitchy, there's actually times when he's sweet and caring. In those moments sometimes I feel normal, I feel not so broken anymore... Unfortunately for Vicki there is no sweet side to Mike. His a dickhead all the time.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" I look up from the pool table to see a waitress holding a notepad.

"May I get a lemon Ice tea and a chicken Cesar salad with lemon instead of dressing, please?"

Yep" the waitress replied writing it down on the pad "and for you?" she asked turning to Vicki.

"She'll have a water and a Cesar salad, no bacon, no dressing" Mike replied from the pool table.

The waitress tuned to look at Mike before turning back to Vicki "Is that what you want?"

Vicki gave a quick curt nod to the waitress, keeping her face completely neutral.  
"Okay then" the waitress replied jotting it down before turning to the guys asking for their order. After both boys had ordered the waitress turned to put the orders in.

Instead of resuming their game the boys stared at the waitress swaying hips.  
"Man, that girl has one fine ass" Mike commented after the waitress was out of sight "Beats the hell out of Ommpa Loompa's over there" Mike said tilting his head toward Vicki. Tyler gave a small chuckle before returning to his shot

Vicki looks down at the table and bites down on her trembling lip. I slowly put my hand on top of hers. She looks up at me her mossy green eyes wide. I give her a small nod, which hopefully she understands is a silent gesture for 'it's okay, Mike is just a jerk'. She just nods back and takes a deep breath, and I remove my hand.

We start talking lowly while the boys continue their game. Every time I hear the bell for the door open I glance at the person coming in, then return to the conversation with Vicki.

"So what did Mr. Tanner say about your late assignment?" Vicki asked me lowly.  
I shrug shaking my head slightly "He said that he let me off last year because... Because of my loss, but that excuse is getting old..

"What a douche" She said her orange faced scrunched up in distaste at the teachers words.  
I nod at her answer and tuck some fallen hair behind my right ear.

"Here's your drinks" The waitress announced, startling me a bit, as she sets the four drinks on our table

"Your food will be right out." She declares, then she turns to the boys and gives a small nod making sure they heard and walked off.

Tyler and Mike watched her retreating form again before turning back to the table. Tyler leans over the table, aiming at the black ball. Please don't sink it, please lose, please lose, please lose. He pulls back the stick and pushes it quickly forward hitting the cue ball into the black ball, which rolls right into the pocket.

"Yeah!" he yells. Dammit.

Mike scowls angrily "You only won 'cause you cheated"

"I didn't cheat" Tyler smiles "You lost because you suck"

"Whatever" Mike says grumpily, while waking to our table. His eyes were blazing with heat, his thin cracked lips pulling into a deep frown.

"Move over" He growls at Vicki.

Vicki immediately moves to the end of the booth squishing her self into the wall to avoid his touch. Tyler comes beside the booth and waits for me to move. I scoot over to allow him room to sit. As he sits he wraps his left arm around me. I tense at the sudden movement but force my body relax and stay calm. He's in a good mood I remind myself.

"You going to give me a congratulation kiss for the game, babe?" Tyler asks me teasingly.

I automatically lean in and give him a peck on the cheek before pulling away. He wraps his left arm around my neck, not squeezing, just snug enough to let me know he can easily hurt me.

"Come on babe, I want a real kiss" His good mood quickly fading.

I lean in again, this time placing my lips to his. He parts my lips with his and sticks his hot tongue into my mouth. I squeeze my eyes shut and try my best not to gag while he plays tonsil hockey. After a moment he pulls away and flashes a white toothy smile at me.

"That's more like it" He says happily.

I turn and see Mike starring at me with a glazed look in his eyes. Yuk. It's not the first time I caught him looking at me like a dog in heat, he has stared at me many times before. At first I thought nothing of it but he has done it over and over again each time longer then the other. Tyler knows he checks me out, he's happy I'm appealing to his friend, it boosts his ego. "You can look man, just don't touch" he had laughed to Mike once. To me it's disgusting. I'm broken, but I'm not that broken.

"Here you go" The waitress says as she approaches our table with two server boys behind her. She puts the chicken salad in front of me and the bowl of lettuce in front of Vicki. The two sever boys behind her both walked forward placing two plates – each - in front of Tyler and Mike. They smile greedily and immediately start wolfing down the enormous quantity of food. I avert my eyes to my own salad before the bile in my throat has a chance to rise even further.

I look up at Vicki who is eyeing her plain lettuce sadly.

"Just eat it, bitch" I hear mike mumble out past his full mouth.

She quickly picks up her fork and stabs a piece of lettuce, placing it into her mouth.

I looked back my own plate. I pick up the bright yellow lemon and squeeze it making the bitter sour juice over the salad. I hear the front door being pushed open. I rise my head a bit to see who is coming though the door.

My eyes grow wide and I swear my heart stopped. Standing in the doorway is the most gorgeous being I have ever seen. His hair is dark brown, almost back and it's slightly shaggy so pieces hang in his eyes. He wears all black. A black tight fitting shirt to show off his strong arms, black jeans, black boots and a black leather jacket that looks new, yet seems worn, like he had worn it for years. I feel a pang of sadness that her wears black sunglasses, so I can't see his eyes. I suddenly have feel like the old Elena. The Elena that would go right up to him and flirt, finding a way to remove those sunglasses.

"What. Are. You. Looking. At?" I hear Tyler question in a clipped tone. Uh Oh

I turn my head slowly to see Tyler staring at me. Anger written clearly on his face.

"The black crow" I hear Mike pitch in.

"What?" Tyler asks, confused (like I) by Mike''s comment.

My eyes glance back toward both boys, my heart thudding in my chest.

"Didn't you see that big black bird swoop past the window? The sucker was huge" Mike says holding his BBQ sauce covered fingers to estimate the size of the bird to us.

Tyler turns to me his anger giving way to bewilderment "Did you see the crow?"

I look at Mike quickly. He still has hands apart indicating the size of the "Bird". I then to peek at Vicki, her green eyes wide again, starring at me. I turn back to look at Tyler who has his eyebrows scrunched together (looking like his constipated) waiting for my response.

"Yeah, It was biggest bird I've ever seen... You didn't see it" I ask, while I fake innocent.

"No" He respond dumbly before turning to his place to continue munching on his ribs.

I return my gaze to my salad, quickly peeking up at Mike. He has also continued eating his ribs, but he has a knowing glint to his eyes, and a slight smile that makes my stomach churn. He knew I was looking at that guy, there was no damn bird! He made it up so he could say 'I owed him one'... I'm fucked.

**Things are starting to heat up! ***More*** Damon goodness next chapter.**


	4. Disappointment

**I am open to any and all suggestions for plot and situations. Have any? Please let me know!**

**I have no Beta, all mistakes are mine.**

**I own no rights to the show. Just my writing style.**

* * *

I quickly finish my salad while I wait for the boys to finish their food. I keep my eyes low trying my best to avoid seeking out the hottie in all black, or the smug look that Mike has on his face. Vicki is eating slowly mainly due to the sensitive looking cut on her lip. I did a good job hiding her bruises (I've had enough practice) but there was nothing I could do about her swollen eye or split lip.

"I can take that" I hear the waitress say as she picks up my empty plate. "Is everything okay?" She asks politely. I raise my head to look at the waitress and nod. "Everything is fantastic" I hear Mike say. The Waitress flashes a fake smile towards Mike and quickly walks away. I don;t think she likes Mike..Then again not many do. When she walks away though I notice that the stranger in black is sitting at the bar. I look away before I get caught staring at him again.

I lean down to my iced tea taking a sip though the straw. Suddenly I feel Tyler's large hot hand squeeze my thigh to get my attention "Be right back" he says as he gets up and heads toward the bathroom. "So" I hear Mikes annoying voice.

I look at him, his cold grey eyes are shining with glee.

"What?" I ask, my tone is strained.

His mouth widens into a sadistic grin. "I want to know how you plan on repaying me".

"For what?" I ask trying to sound confused.

"Oh, I think you know" His smile falters as he nods towards the guy still sitting at the bar.

He certainly likes to cut to the chase... Then again Tyler is always around me so he wouldn't be able to bring it up in front of him. I'm not dumb, I know he knows that I was checking out that guy which would make Tyler snap. Him covering for me was just a way for him to extort me into, my best guess would be, having sex with him.

"No idea" I stick with my confused tone.

His eyes darken and his tone grows cold. "We both know you were staring at that guy Elena, so skip the act. I covered for you and now you owe me".

I glance at Vicki who is still eating her salad pretending she can't hear the conversation, I don't blame her. It's not like there is anything she can do. I look back at Mike who is still watching me.

"What guy?" I ask.

I can see his hands shaking in anger. Vicki squashes herself away from Mike begging me with her eyes to stop. "Listen you Bitch" he growls out "I caught you red fucking handed and if you know whats good for you, you'll drop the 'confused' shit".

I have no idea how to respond to that. Mike grins in response to my silence "Glade we're on the same page" I feel his foot rub against mine, I automatically pull away from his vile opens his mouth to say something but instead he resumes eating. I stare at him in true confusion for a second before I realize that Tyler is returning from the restroom. I turn my head to take another sip of my drink trying my best to pretend nothing has happened, but my eyes catch sight of the stranger sitting at the bar again. I'm caught off guard to notice that he doesn't have his back to me but is directly at me. His sunglasses are off, but he is to far away for me to make out his eye color, yet close enough for me to see the intense look on his face. He hadn't heard, had he? No he couldn't have, he was to far away... Right?

I turn back to my drink while I feel Tyler slip back into his seat. After the boys finish eating they decide to have a game of Foosball which luckily is really far away from the table. Once the guys are out of ear shot Vicki leans towards me and whispers "The fuck, Elena? Are you nuts?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" She whispers harshly.

"What's with all the questions?" I ask.

She shoots me a 'seriously' look. "What the hell has gotten into you?".

I sigh before peeking over at the bar again. I'm surprised at myself for the disappointment I feel of finding him facing away. My eyes lingering on the back of the man in the leather jacket. "I have no idea" I answer truthfully.


	5. The guy in black

**I am my own beta, any and all mistakes are mine. I have no rights to the show 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**All ideas for plot, dialogue and scenes are welcomed!**

* * *

"I- I forgot my purse at home" Vicki reluctantly tells Mike.

"And.. What? You expect me, to buy your food for you? I don't have that much money fat ass." Mike crudely says.

"Why not? You're the one who ordered it for her". Wait did I really just say that? Vicki stares at me in terror, for my safety or hers I have no idea, while mike glares daggers at me. I look over to Tyler who is- thankfully- grinning.

Tyler chuckles "It's okay man, it's on me" he says while throws down enough money to pay all of our bills and leave a substantial tip.

Mike grins "Thanks, bro".

Vicki nods "Yeah, thank you Tyler."

"No problem" Tyler says shrugging his shoulders. Tyler ancestors are one of the founders of the town, plus his father is the Mayor of Mystic Falls. Tyler has no shortage of cash and he has no problems spending his dad's money.

All four of us slide out of the booth. " I'm just going to go to the bathroom" I tell Tyler. He rolls his eyes "fine, we'll be in the car." He says in annoyance before all thee of them walk out. Vicki probably would have offered to come with me, if it weren't for the fact that mike has his arm wrapped around her in a vice grip. " okay" I say before heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom to busy staring at the floor to notice my surrounding, until I bump hard into something... firm? I look up and find myself seeing the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"Hi" I hear a deep orotund voice say. It takes me a moment to realize that the incredibly enchanting eyes and musical voice is coming from the same source. Which happens to be dressed in all black.

"Uh-hi" the words stumble from my tongue.

He's more handsome up close. Besides his striking eyes, he has a strong masculine jaw, and chiseled cheeks. My eyes travel further down to access more of his body, I cringe inwardly as I realize my hands are still on his strong, hard, yet lean, chest.

"Oh, sorry" I rush out before I remove my hands, instantly remorseful at the lack of contact.

"Don't be" he says genuinely " I enjoy being ravished by attractive girls every once in a while" he jokes, flashing the hottest smile I have ever seen. "But I do insist that you buy me dinner first".

I laugh uneasily along with him.

"I'm Damon Salvatore" he tells me. I recognize the last name immediately. "Salvatore?" I reiterate "as in a founder?" I inquire.

He smirks at me again and, I swear I melt a little inside.

"Aren't you a keen one..." He trails off, waiting for me to give him my name. I falter, not sure if telling him my name is a good idea. "Elena Gilbert" I finally tell him.

"Hi Elena" my name sounds unbelievably natural coming from his perfect lips.

"If your part of a founding family how come I haven't seen you before?" I ask, my interest over taking my judgment.

"Well you're part of the founding families as well and I haven't seen you before" he teases.

"I mean, why haven't I seen you in Mystic Falls?"

He cocks his head to the right. "It was nice meeting you, Elena" He says before walking out of sight into the mens washroom. I pause in place in surprise, why the hell was the sudden departure for?

"Elena!" Oh fuck. I hear Tyler's furious voice call behind me. How much did he see? I slowly turn around to face Tyler. "Did you fall in?" He asks sarcastically. "You've been in here for twenty fucking minutes". He storms forward grabbing hold of my upper arm tightly. "Let's go" he declares while he pulls me forward. I almost trip twice as he pulls me roughly along side him. He doesn't let go of me until we are in the parking lot in front of his red Jeep. "Get in" he growls.


	6. The Founders Party

**I have no Beta, all mistakes are mine.**

**Any and all ideas for plot, dialogue and scenes are welcomed. If I chose to use your idea I will credit you. So please feel free to drop me a line, PM or review.**

_**I don't own any rights to the 'Vampire Diaries'. **_

* * *

_Dear diary, _

_Today is the day of the founders party. I have no interest in going, but seeing as I am a member of the founding family, and dating a Lockwood... It's mandatory. Aunt Jenna was so excited to help me pick out a dress, well... More like choose a dress for me, but I don't mind. She has good taste. _

I tuck my diary into my bedside table before walking to the white box sitting on the middle of my bed. I open the box and take another look at the dress. It truly is beautiful. It's deep blue with a silver bead pattern going from the top right side trailing smaller down to the bottom right. It has a strap for the left side, leaving the right shoulder bare.

*Knock* *Knock* "Elena?" I hear Jenna's voice though my bedroom door.

"Come in" She pushes the door open, stepping in my room.

"Are you going to get ready?" She asks me excitedly, her eyes wide with happiness.

"Yeah, just about to" I answer. "I can help" She offers "or do you think Caroline wants to come over and get ready with you?" She inquirers.

I tuck my fallen hair behind me right ear, suppressing a sigh "No, I'm good".

Every chance she gets, she brings Bonnie or Caroline, usually both, into the conversation. She purses her lips together and lowers her eyebrows in a mixture of frustration and disappointment.

"What about Vicki?" She asks, her tone wary. Jenna isn't a huge fan of my friend (only friend, at least I think were friends...) Vicki.

"Vicki isn't a founder, neither is Mike. So they won't be there" 'thankfully' I add silently. I wouldn't mind Vicki, but thefact that Mike won't be there is a huge relief.

"Okay" She sighs.

She turns around and heads back into the hall "Just holler if you need me".

"I will" I say, trying to sound grateful. Judging by her tight smile, I'm not sure I pulled it off.

With one last sigh she walks off leaving me to get ready.

* * *

Two hours later my hair is curled and pinned up, my makeup is done, jewelry is on, heels are in place and all visible bruises are hidden.

"Jenna" I yell out.

She was obviously lurking nearby, because within ten seconds she is standing in my doorway. Her eyes widen and she places her hands on her cheeks"Oh, Elena. You look wonderful!".

She walks towards me and pulls me into a tight hug. I tense up immediately from the sudden contact. After a second I wrap my arms around her, and hug back. I almost yell out in pain as she squeezes me tighter, the sore bruises covering my back scream in protest. After a painfully long moment, she releases me from her grip.

"I love the smokey eyemake up!" She complements me. "and you're hair is perfect" she continues to gush "and the dress Elena, the dress! It's like it was made for you".

"Thanks Aunt Jenna" I say while smiling halfheartedly.

"What did you need?" She asks over eagerly.

"Could you zip me up?"

"Of course" I turn my back to her and she pulls up the zipper. I quickly scan myself in the mirror, making sure that the black slip beneath the dress isn't showing.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Tyler to pick me up"

"He just got here, I was just coming up to let you know, when you called me"

My eyes widen in surprise "Oh" I say simply.

I grab my clutch from the dresser before making my way downstairs. It's never wise to make him wait long.

"You look gorgeous" remarks Tyler as I reach the bottom landing.

"As do you" I reply. He may be an evil prick a lot, but he is a good looking guy. He smiles a large toothy grin.

"Hello, Tyler" I hear Jenna speak From behind me.

"Hi, Jenna. You're looking lovely today" He says, grin widening.

"Thank you" she says with a polite smile. "So what time do you plan on bringing her home?" She asks, a not so subtle test.

"Whenever you deem fit" He says respectively, and for a moment I'm sucked into his false bravado.

"Good boy" Jenna laughs "I want her in the house before midnight" Her voice serious again.

"Of course" He nods at her. I open the front door and Tyler heads out "Have a nice time" Jenna tells me before I shut the door behind me. Tyler is standing beside his car, passenger door open for me. With a bit of effort I manage to climb in.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman" Mayor Lockwood announces, slurring out his words slightly from the top of his staircase, to the overcrowded audience in his foyer. His wife and Tyler stand on each side of him,"I would just like to thank you all, for attending this very meaningful annual founders party. For such a small and beautiful town like our Mystic Falls, it's always great when we, as ancestors of the founders, join together. " He raises his glass in the air "To Mystic Falls" he toasts, taking a gulp from drink.

Tyler looks down at his cup with mild distaste. His mother was adamant about him not consuming any alcohol tonight. Not only because he is underage, but more importantly he has to drive.

"To Mystic Falls" The crowd echos. I take a sip from my champagne, welcoming the taste of the chilled beverage.

The Mayor finishes off the rest of his drink in three gulps, and smiles down at the crowd. I watch as he sways slightly before Tyler grabs his arm to steady him. The Mayor turns towards his son, mumbling something to Tyler. The crowd starts parting, heading off in different directions. I continue watching as the Mayor says some more things to Tyler before pointing to his office. The Mayor storms off, his wife walking behind him. Tyler looks back and stares at me. His face is hard and I can tell he's pissed. I stay frozen watching him, until he turns back and heads toward his father's office.

I close my eyes taking another sip of my drink. I know who will pay the price for his anger later, Me. Opening my eyes slowly, I take a deep breath and wonder off.

stare at the piece of old parchment reading off the Founders names. Tyler has been in his dad's office for over an hour, and I'm on my second champagne. I continue scanning the paper until I see** 'Damon Salvatore'** in thick cursive letters.

"I hope that's ginger ale". I hear from behind me. I whip around to see the devil himself.

I give a small smile "Oh, of course".

He nods, a smile plastering his face. "Hmm mm" He hums in mock belief.

He is wearing the traditional tux and bow tie, his hair is a bit shorter than it was the first time I met him, which was about a week ago. His eyes are just as blue as I remember, though. I sigh as I look at him, he looks like he just walked off a photo shoot.

"You look especially nice tonight" he complements me, like a gentleman. "

Not as nice as you" I say before I can stop myself. I immediately blush at my words.

"Thank you" He says politely, but the left side of his mouth twitches slightly, and I can tell he's holding back his laughter.

"I didn't peg you as a history buff" He changes the subject, gesturing to the scroll I was looking at.

"I'm not. I was just looking around" I shrug. "Were you named after you ancestor? Or are you just in good shape for a hundred - something?" I joke.

"What can I say? I take care of myself." He says with a smile, but this smile is different. His eyes have a glint of, something. Sadness?

"Elena!" I hear a familiar voice slurring my name. I turn in slight confusion to see Mayor Lockwood behind me.

"Where's Tyler?" He asks me tensely.

"I-I'm not sure" I stutter slightly.

"Don't lie to me, Elena" He says angrily, his face flushed from the high alcohol consumption.

"I thought he was still with you" I tell him honestly.

He takes a wobbly step towards me, thrusting his finger at me accusingly. I immediately shrink back, all to familiar with the actions of an angry male Lockwood.

"I said don't fucking lie to me Elena!" His voice raising in volume.

"Mayor Lockwood, I presume?" Damon asks as he stands in front of me, blocking me from Mr. Lockwood's view.

His eyes widen, realizing his outburst at me was witnessed. "Yes" He says, standing up straighter, trying his best to compose himself "and you are...?"

"Damon Salvatore, a part of the founding families" his voice is hard.

"Oh- well, it's nice to make your ac-acquaintance" he slurs, yet again.

"I'm sure it is" Damon replies, less than enthused.

"If you see Tyler, let him know I want a word with him" he tells me, without bothering to even look at me before stumbling away.

Damon spins around, looking a me. "What an ass." he comments "Are you alright?"

"I'm good. I'm going to find Tyler" I tell him.

He looks at me, his blue eyes heavy "I'll see you later" his tone definite.

I nod "Okay". Just wanting to get away from the embarrassing situation. I walk away from him, my heart thudding so hard, it might jump from my chest. I place the remaining contents of my drink on a table in the hall.

I go room from to room, seeking out Tyler. My instincts scream at me to run fast and far away, yet my head insists it would be better if I warn him. I go downstairs to see if I can spot him outside. I scan the layout, but I don't spot Tyler. I see Caroline though, she looks happy. A blond guy, I haven't seen before, has his arm wrapped around her shoulders staring down at her, a huge grin on his face. She's wearing a lacy white dress, her hair braided in an up do. She's also staring up at him. Her lips moving quickly as she talks animatedly about something. I turn away and head back inside. Tyler isn't there, and seeing Caroline always makes me miss her, so I avoid her at all times.

I keep looking for Tyler on the main floor. I venture all the way to the back of the house. With no sign of Tyler I begin to make my way to the front of the house again, until I hear a glass smash. I walk back toward the sound. It leads me to a hallway closet. I hesitate before I hear muffled yelling. I cautiously open the door and peek inside. All I see are coats hanging up, and shoes lining the floor. Yet the muffled yells are louder. I walk further into the closet, and cant' help but think of Narnia.

There is no portal leading to a snow ridden enchanted world, sadly. Instead I find a two way door leading into another room in the Lockwood mansion. The yelling is still slightly muffled but I can make out every single word. I can see them though the tinted window. I don't know if they can see me through their side, but even if they can, they take no notice.

"Listen to me you little prick" Mr. Lockwood screams in Tyler's face. Even in his drunken stupor, he has Tyler pinned to the ground. "If you ever, ever! Pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you" he shouts again "I'll fucking kill you" His right fist raises up, and he brings in down, striking Tyler square in the face. Once, twice, three times before pushing himself up. "Understand?" He asks, giving Tyler one last blow by booting him in the ribs, as he lay on the floor.

Tyler doesn't say one word, nor does he make a sound. I can tell he's in pain though, because he clutches his ribs and rolls to the side. His eyes are squeezed shut and there is blood pouring from his nose. The Mayor then turns to his wife, who had been standing in the room with them the whole time. Yet she had not spoken a word or lifted a finger to help her son.

Mr. Lockwood reaches out and snatches a handful of her hair in his fist. He yanks it hard, she squeaks out. "Fix the boy up" he commands before pushing her head away from him, as if she was the mist vie thing on earth, and maybe to him she was. She stumbles back from the hard shove. " I have company to entertain" He speaks to the air before walking out the door.

Mrs. Lockwood kneels beside Tyler. "Hunny, is anything broken?" She asks, as if it happened regularly. And honestly I think it does.

"Fuck off" He growls at her. He slowly stands, clutching his ribs. Blood still running freely from his nose.

'I'll call Elena a cab"

"No, I'm going to find Elena, and drive her back home"

"You can't be seen looking like this" His mother scolds him.

He scoffs harshly at her "Don't worry, _mother_" he spits the word "I'll be sure to wash the blood off my face. Our reputation as a model family will still be intact." He walks slowly to the door.

"At least this time he went easy on you". Mrs. Lockwood calls out softly to him.

* * *

I stand in the front foyer by myself, waiting for Tyler to find me. Ten minutes later I see Tyler approaching me, and true to his word there is no trace of blood on his face. If I hadn't witnessed with my own eyes what had transpired, not even fifteen minutes ago, I wouldn't have suspected a thing.

"Hey" I greet him, trying to act casually "I tried looking for you, but I couldn't find you" I lie.

"Yeah, I was busy" He says his eyes cold. "I'm taking you home now, let's go" he walks towards the front door. I speed up to keep up.

It's a quiet ride back to my house. He pulls into my driveway, I look at the clock on his dash. It's only half past ten.

"Thank you" I tell him quietly before reaching for the door handle. I feel his hot hand grab my wrist, and I can't help but jump in surprise.

"Elena" His voice is low and hesitant.

"Yeah?"

He looks at me, pausing before shaking his head slowly, and clearing his throat "Never mind" he concludes.

"Okay. Well, goodnight" I climb out of his jeep and shut the door.

He pulls out and drives back towards his house. I watch as his Jeep disappears from sight. I make my way inside the house and see Jenna on the couch, watching TV.

"How was it?" She implores.

"Great" I smile, "But I'm super tired from all the dancing I did. So goodnight" I head walk up the stairs. Tonight's events playing a loop in my mind.

"Goodnight" I hear Jenna's disappointed reply.

* * *

:)


	7. A new kind of hell

Mr. Harder stares at me, his face scrunched up in dismay. He is sitting in his black office chair, two uniformed officers stand behind

"Mr. Lockwood is in serious trouble right now Miss Gilbert" he tells me grimly. "Mr. Barnes is in critical condition. "

I nod solemnly.

"Mr. Lockwood has given his statement already, he says that Mr. Barnes attacked you?" The female officer on the left questions.

I stare at her for an awkward moment without answering.

"Miss. Gilbert, I know it's hard, but we need your full account of the actions that transpired today." The male officers says.

* * *

**That morning.**

_Dear diary,_

_Tyler hasn't called or texted me since the founders party, which was three days ago. He also hasn't been at school; after witnessing Tyler's father in action I'm actually feeling worried for him. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. On one hand, I want to comfort him, but on the other I want to run as far away from him as possible. He's so unpredictable. I never know what will set him off, even when it's someone else who has pissed him off I pay the price. So I just don't know-_

I stop writing and stare at the page. I have no idea what I'm trying to say so I hastily rip out the page and crumple it. I shove my diary under the pillow sitting on my makeshift chair in my windowsill before grabbing my bag and downstairs.

I see Jenna standing at the stove, stirring scrambled eggs.

"Good Morning Elena" she greets me.

"Morning" I reply

"I made eggs!" She tells me excitedly.

"No thanks" I say. I grab an apple from the kitchen table and head out the front door for school without looking back.

* * *

I open my locker and shove my bag into it. I grab my history book from the top with my notepad and a pen. I shut the door and lock it. I take a peak at the time from my cell phone. I have another ten minutes before history class with Mr. Tanner. I walk slowly towards my first class. I inwardly cringe as I see Caroline and Bonnie standing in front of the door. Bonnie is laughing as Caroline playfully nudges the boy with his arm wrapped around her.

"Oh, come now love. We both know its true" he drawls out in a British accent.

It was the same boy I saw her with at the founders dance. _Must be a new student._

"Hey" I hear someone say directly behind me. I spin around to see the undeniably good looking Damon Salvatore.

"Oh, hi" I say in a daze before immediately following that with a blunt "what are you doing here?"

"I'm stalking you of course" he says his face hard.

My face scrunches up in confusion. "What?" I ask

He stares at me for a few seconds before a grin splits across his face and he chuckles "I'm starting a co-op here".

"Your in high school?" I inquire doubtfully.

"No I'm in college, but I'm doing a co-op here for teaching" he replays casually.

"Oh" I say lamely.

I jump slightly as I hear the first morning bell.

"So maybe, if you're lucky, you'll see me later" he says with a playful wink before strutting off.  
I stare at his retreating form. My face suddenly feels hot. I raise my free hand to my cheek, in shock, I realize... I'm actually blushing.

"Ms. Gilbert" I hear Mr. Tanner's irritating voice. I turn towards him.

"Do you plan on standing here like an air head all day? Or are you actually going to come into the classroom, hm?" He sarcastically asks me, the ugly smug look that always adores his face when he has just mocked a student in place.

"Well judging from the textbook titled 'history' I happen to be carrying, I would have to go with option two" I immediately snap my mouth close in surprise at my reaction. I can't help but feel a little pride though, since my remark has wiped the smile off his smug face. Obviously he isn't amused with my retort.

I hear the second morning bell sound, which is the official 'class has begun'. All to soon his bitch face returns.

"Sorry Elena" he says, not sounding sorry in the least "but you're late, class has already started". He pulls out a tardy slip from his pant pocket and hands it to me.

"Don't come back until it's been signed by the principal" and with that he shuts the classroom door in my face.

'What a douce'.

I walk down the empty hallways to the office.

* * *

"Thanks" I tell the lunch lady as I grab my lunch tray and walk through the rambunctious crowd of students. I continue until I reach outside. It has begun to dribble; I don't mind though, I like the rain and it keeps others inside. I find an empty picnic table that is under a roof, allowing me to eat without getting my food wet.

I pick up my chocolate milk and take a sip, enjoy the peace, quiet and isolation.

I gasp in surprise as I feel a large hot hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Elena" I feel hot breath in my ear. I turn to see Mike towering over me.

"Hi" I say as I pull away from him.

He grins down at me before taking a seat /right/ beside me.

"Where's Vicki?" I ask as I scootch away from him.

He scoffs "fuck if I know". He slides closer to me and places his hand on my upper thigh.

I resist the urge to smack his hand away "has Tyler called you lately?" I ask, truly curious and trying to distract him at the same time.

It works. His large, sweaty hand releases my leg. He grabs my sandwich off the tray, taking a huge bite.

"Nah" he says while shrugging, bits of food flying from his mouth. His eyes scan over my body "So.." He trails off, as he swallows the mouthful of my food. "I was thinking, we should /hang/ tonight" he tells me, putting emphasis on 'hang'.

"I'm busy" I answer immediately.

His eyes harden as he stares at me. "Oh, really?" He asks, his voice sharp.

"Yep" I tell him, trying to hide my rising panic.

His hand returns to my thigh and I can't hold back a cringe. "Well if you can't hang tonight, I guess we'll have to make do" he tells me before he grabs on to me, forcing my face close to his as he shoves his tongue into my mouth.

I pull away, but he uses his left arm to hold onto the front of my shirt ; he holds my head in place by grabbing hold of my hair in a tight fist I wriggle harder, to no avail. I tense as he releases my hair and begins groping my breast. I yank myself hearing a loud rip and the cool air on my newly exposed chest. I panic and bite down on his tongue /hard/, immediately tasting his coppery blood in my mouth.

He releases me at once, blood oozing from him mouth. I jump up from my seat and run.

"You fucking bitch!" I hear his angry gurgle from behind me.

I keep running, my heart pounding in my chest. I look behind me, hoping he doesn't follow. The rain has picked up, within seconds I am drenched.

I take a sharp turn and crash into something hard. Causing the person to stumble back, and me to fall on my butt.

My heart is still racing as I look up wide eyed at the person standing above me.

"Tyler" I say in surprise.

My heart stops at the expression on his face -pure anger- /fuck/.

He reaches for me and I put my hands up protecting my head and close my eyes, waiting for a blow. But to my utter astonishment it doesn't come. Instead he grabs my hand and pulls me from the ground.

I slowly open my eyes. "What happened?" He asks

"Huh?"

His eyes bore into mine. He raises his hands and grips my shoulders tightly. "What. Happened. To. You?" He bites out.

I splutter out random syllables, trying and failing at making a coherent sentence.

He grips onto me harder, his hands shaking slightly "Who?" He asks in a deadly whisper.

"I-I don't" I shake my head violently.

"Elena.." Tyler leans in and whispers.

I don't have to attempt to answer because right at that moment Mike comes around the corner mumbling "that stupid bitch is gonna pay".

Tyler growls and Mike looks up, he freezes and looks between me and Tyler. Tyler remains still, hands still gripping me, while he stares at Mike who's face is covered in blood. It doesn't take long for Tyler to decipher what happened.

"Hey Tyler" Mike greets sheepishly.

Tyler doesn't reply, instead he launches himself at Mike, knocking him over. Tyler is on top of Mike, holding him down as he starts landing punches to his face. I continue to watch in horror as Mike screams at him to 'get off', 'stop' and 'I didn't do anything'. What worries me even more is when Mike isn't making any noise, but Tyler won't stop hitting him.

My mind is running a mile a minute, 'Tyler is going to kill him. I need to stop him' is the only thing I can think. I try to take a step forward but my body refuses to move.

I continue to watch horror struck as Tyler's fist continues to clash with Mikes face.

"Mr. Lockwood, stop!" I hear a deep voice yell out.

Mr. Downey runs over, and grabs onto Tyler's arm.

Tyler looks up at the teacher, his chest heaving. He gets off of Mike and steps back. Mr. Downey hunches down to Mike.

"Son, are you okay?" He asks. No response. He turns to the Mr. Tanner who had followed him.

"Go call an ambulance" he tells Mr. Tanner.


End file.
